The Hunchback of Notre Dame 3- Frollo's Revenge
by MrKarnole
Summary: Frollo is resurrected by a former ally and they team up to get revenge on Quasimodo and all of the Gypsies.
1. Chapter 1

THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME 3: FROLLO'S REVENGE

~Chapter One~

Blast from the Past

Maria de Anglo was a complicated woman. Standing 5 feet 9 , she was a tall and menancing person who nobody could stand up to. Her hair was a dark grey and flowed down her back. Her shoulders were broad and strong, her arms long and lanky and her red dress touching her feet. Her hazel eyes gleamed with a type of insanity and evil you'd see in a cobra before it lungs for the kill. Her malicious smile was enough to haunt the dreams of the strongest of men.

Ever since she was born, Maria was raised to be a devout catholic and to know right from wrong. Maria, however, believed that the world could only be completely pure if the good christian souls waged war on the sinners. She used to be a nun before she was kicked out of the monastery for her insane beleifs.

And by bad luck, Maria entered Paris on horseback in the same life time of Quasimodo. Looking around her, Maria could see the gypsies entertaining and the beggars begging. She was disgusted and took time out of her journey to yell at a gypsy child. Maria's destination was the palace of justice. She was going there to talk with Claude Frollo, an old accquantince of hers. They shared the idea that gypsies were not human- they were scum.

"I would like to speak to Claude Frollo please" Maria asked the guards , with an air of undeserved importance.

"Claude Frollo?...mam, he's been dead for 9 years" The guard said grimly.

"Insolent fool! How dare you lie about a prophet of God! I will see that you are suspended of your duties!" yelled Maria pointing her finger at the guard judgementally.

"Mam, it's a long story but I'll tell you what I know. Frollo was trying to wipe out the gypsies but in his attempts, fell from the towers of Notre dame" the guard said, trying his hardest to remember.

"He fell?! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH LIES!" Maria screamed, veins throbbing in her neck "I will make sure Frollo has you whipped for this!"

And with that, she stormed into the Palace and up to Frollo's hall. The guard followed behind her with a mixed feeling of annoyance and curiousity. Maria flung the doors open and looked around the long hall. She could see the fire place undereath the enormous wooden cross and the window looking out onto the city.

"Frollo? Are you in here?!" Maria called, looking around.

"Mam, for the last time, he's dead!" The guard said firmly "And in all honesty, good riddance..."

The guard left and Maria was fuming.

"You little maggot! How dare you say that! Are you a gypsy or a gypsy enabler? ! GET BACK HERE!" bellowed Maria.

That night, Maria spent her time by the fireplace with a warm rug and some bread and wine just like in the last supper. Maria was saddened by Frollo's death and found it hard coming to terms with his death.

"I can't believe he dies while those fools in the streets live! I'd give anything to bring him back...then I could purify this wretched city! Even join the devil!"

Suddenly the fire flickered and then it completely exploded. Flames shot out and around the room. Maria screamed and flung herself to the floor to avoid being burnt. At the far corner of the room, a shadow of a man appeared and the flames shot towards him and when they hit it, took form. It began morphing itself into...Frollo.

"F...Frollo?" Maria was stunned.

"Maria, it's good to see you" Frollo said cynically "I'm glad you came, I have a little proposition for you".

"Well...what is it? And what is all this fire?! They said you were dead" Maria cried.

"Indeed I was. While trying to rid Paris of the gypsies, I let my adopted "son" mingle with them. He developed a interest in that wretched gypsy Esmeralda and well...I fell to my death" Frollo bared his teeth in anger, then looked up at Maria and smiled wickedly "But you can help me...help me purify this hell hole! All you have to do is promise me your soul".

"What?! Promise you my..."

"Listen, I cannot do any harm to the gypsies if I remain in this form. I need to have a "host" body. This can be acheived" Frollo said as he pulled out a red gem necklace with black chains "If you were this, your living soul with be shared with my dead one. That will give you increased skills (as long as you wear it) and me the abillity to do physical harm".

Maria smiled evilly "That does sound good...but what if I die or fail?"

"Well...if you die, we'll be both be sent back to hell and that is what I intend to avoid. And that will also happen if we fail...but if we succeed, I will be brought back and we can enjoy Paris together without the gypsies! So...what do you say?"

"If I do this...I could go to hell" Maria said nervously.

"Well yes...but think of ME. I've been trapped down there for 9 years! 9 years I've been waiting for someone to summon my spirit. Are you going to disappoint me Maria?" Frollo snarled.

"Very well I'll do it!" Maria grabbed the necklace and placed it around her neck. The gem glowed a dark red and shot out red beams of light which made the room around them seem so much bigger. Maria began changing, her nails grew sharper, her pupils became smaller and she became more beautiful in the sense of a temptress. Frollo became a human again although his black and purple robes were substituted by dark red and black robes.

"Pefect Maria" Frollo said as he walked to the window and gazed out to Notre dame. "Now we're ready...but first I need you to do me a little...acting"


	2. Chapter 2

THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME 3: FROLLO'S REVENGE

~Chapter Two~  
Love and the Past

Across the city in Notre dame, four friends were eating dinner. Quasimodo, Phoebeus, Esmeralda and Madallaine were eating a cheese pie that Madallaine had brought from the bakers. The four of them sat around talking about their past experiences.

"I remember when I first met Quasimodo" said Esmeralda, putting down her fork "He was so shy and scared. It was so sweet"

"Yeah...that was me" Quasimodo said blushing.

"Aww..." Maddallaine said smiling and she kissed Quasimodo on the cheek "Thats weird because when I met you, you were much more confident than me!"

"Maddallaine you never did tell us what your life was like before you met Quasi. Did you always work in the circus?" Phoebeus asked curiously.

"Well my parents died when I was five years old and I was sent to an orphanage. While there I got bullied by the other girls so I ran away. Until I was 8 I lived on the streets stealing bits of food and stuff. Then Sarousch found me and offered me a place in his circus saying that I was pretty enough to draw in a crowd. I thought this could be a fresh start for me...no more stealing. But I was wrong. He forced me into distracting the crowds while he had the circus workers steal!"

"That's awful" Esmeralda said sympathetically.

"Frollo probably had more reason to persecute the circus folk than he did the gypsies" Phoebeus said thoughtfully.

"Frollo?" Maddallaine asked "Who's he?"

"Oh boy...where to start" Esmeralda said bitterly "He was a judge who tried killing all the gypsies in Paris. In fact, he was responsible for killing both Quasimodos parents and mine also. He raised Quasi in the bell tower and tried raising him to hate Gypsies. But Quasi was too kind hearted"

"Yeah...He taught me everything i knew...expect for about the world. He said it was evil. Until I met Esmeralda. She taught me that the world was actually a good place, it just had some bad people in that. And I'm enternally grateful to her for that" Quasimodo smiled over at Esmeralda.

"So sweet" Madalliane said giggling, as she picked up their dishes and put them on a table.

"I remember when I was in love with her" Quasimodo said thoughtfully.

"What?" Madalliane said in shock.

"You...were?" Phoebeus asked quietly.

"Well yes...until I realized you loved you. Then I knew we could only be friends" Quasimodo said.

"I'm going to bed..." Madalliane said quietly and walked up steps towards her bed (which she shared with Quasimodo).

"Oh dear..." Quasimodo walked after her.

"We should go. Zephyr must be stressing Cassandra out" Phoebeus said sternly, leading Esmeralda out.

Madalliane sat on the ledge of the belltower next to the bells. The height was tremondous but living up there with Quasimodo had made her less frightened of tall buildings. She sighed as the evening wind blew through her hair. Below her she could see lovers on the bridge holding hands.

"Is something wrong?" Quasimodo asked as he sat down next to her.

"It's just that...you love Esmeralda. And then you loved me. What if she is your soul mate and I'm just the one you settled for?" Madalliane said, looking down sadly.

"Oh Madalliane. I love you. You're kind, gentle and don't judge people by their appearance. Now honestly, do you think me and Esmeralda would have made it as a couple?"

"Well I'm not sure..." Madalliane said.

"We wouldn't have. If we had broken up, we would ruin our friendship. Sometimes you have to apprecaite what you have. I have great friends and I have you" Quasimodo smiled as he touched her hand.

"Quasimodo...I love you" Madalliane said blushing.

"I love you too"

The two of them kissed and ran their fingers through each other's hair.

On the ground, Frollo and Maria watched them.

"Just you wait boy...just you wait..." Frollo said cruelly


	3. Chapter 3

THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME 3: FROLLO'S REVENGE

~Chapter Three~

Maria and Quasimodo

The next morning, Maddalliane woke up and made Quasimodo some honey bread. After they had finished eating, they got dressed and Quasimodo did his morning duties of ringing the bells. Maddalliane read the bible while he was doing this- she had been learning about christianity and was up to the section where Moses frees the Israelites.

"Quasimodo! Esmeralda is here!" Madalliane called to him.

"Hello Madalliane" Esmeralda said "Phoebeus is being stubborn and I needed to get out of the house".

"Oh right...who is this?" Maddaliane asked.

"This is Cassandra. She looks after Zephyr. I met her during my time as a dancer in the streets. She offered to give me a warm home and bed, I gently refused" Esmeralda explained while Maddalliane shook Cassandra's hand "We've been friends ever since".

"Nice to meet you" Cassandra said cheerfully.

"Oh hello Zephyr!" Maddalliane said with joy when she saw the little blonde hair boy running around after the pigeons.

"Hi Maddalliane!" called Zephyr as he ran undereath the bells.

"Goodness gracious me! Those bells give me anxiety attacks!" Cassandra gasped "Scared he'll crack his skull open!"

"Oh hello Esmeralda" Quasimodo had appeared at the top of the stairs and he slid down to greet them "Now where is the little rascal?"

"Here I am!" Zephyr tapped her shoulder then ran off giggling.

"Get back here!" Quasimodo laughed as he chased after him.

"They're so cute together...maybe you and Quasi should consider children" Esmeralda whispered.

"That's a little early dont' you think?" Madalliane said shocked.

"Never too early...Quasi, can you take care of him while we have a little girls chat?" Esmeralda asked, turning to Quasimodo.

"Sure! Come on Zephyr!" Quasimodo said , picking him up and taking up to the bells.

They spent most of the day cleaning the bells, laughing and joking. The sun was shining brightly over the Paris rooftops and they were in the warmest part. Below them, the merchants were selling and the buyers were buying.

"Quasimodo, do you want to marry Madalliane?" Zephyr asked handing Quasimodo a sponge.

"Er...well...yeah...but I can't afford a ring..." Quasimodo said hesitatingly.

"You could make one" Zephyr suggested.

"Yeah...yeah...thats not a bad idea" said Quasimodo thoughtfully.

Just then they a cheering. They looked down and saw the crowd below were gathered around Maria. They were booing, jeering and holding tomatoes. Maria was crying (or at least faking it) and the crowd looked ready to attack her.

"Oh no! I've got to do something! Stay right here!" said Quasimodo as he ran to the chains he had left over from when Frollo tied him up.

Tying them around a pillar, he swung down. The wind rushed through his hair and he felt his teeth chattering with fear- he hadn't done this for years. The crowd looked up in shock, some of them pointing and others, yelling. He reached out his hand and grabbed Maria's arm. He pulled her along the ground for a few seconds before managing to sling her over his back. He then ran up the side of notre dame holding the chain with one arm and Maria with his other. The crowd booed and yelled at him throwing tomatoes towards them.

As soon as Frollo clicked his fingers, the crowd went back to their normal state and wandered around confused to why there were tomatoes ever.

"Work your magic Maria..." Frollo said grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME 3: FROLLO'S REVENGE

~Chapter Five~

The Deformed Angel

When Quasimodo reached the top of Notre dame, with Maria, Madalliane, Esmeralda, Zephyr and Cassandra were waiting for them.

"Quasi! What happened?! Who is this?" Madalliane asked in shock.

"I'm Maria. Those people were going to beat me for saying I supported the gypsies!" Maria said, shaking.

"Oh my! Let me help you!" cried Esmeralda helping her into the tower "I know how you feel".

"I thought people had accepted gypsies by now" Madalliane said thoughtfully, when Esmeralda had taken Maria to get a drink.

"Well a mass crowd will never truly accept a group of people" Quasmido told her "I'm just curious as to why she was proclaiming her opnions out loud..."

Quasimodo, Cassandra and Madalliane walked to Maria who was sipping water and shivering.

"You're good people" Maria whispered "God bless you".

"It's no problem" said Esmeralda kindly "We help anyone who supports the Gypsy people".

"Can I stay up here for a little bit? The crowd will be still angry" asked Maria.

"Of course" Quasimodo said kindly.

Maria spent most of her time in the belltower watching Quasimodo. She was intrigued by him. He was certainly ugly but she could feel that he had the soul of a beautiful angel. Maria had been raised to think that all people with deformities had been punished by God. But he was so brave and compassionate. From what Frollo had to told her, he used to be a good christian soul until that temptress Esmeralda had gotten involved. Perhaps if Esmeralda was removed, Quasimodo would revert back to his normal self. And Maria had a feeling that girlfriend of his wasn't helping either. Maria stood up and walked over to Quasimodo who was carving a wooden doll of Cassandra for his Notre dame setpiece.

"Is that Notre dame?" asked Maria.

"Yes. I made all of these" Quasimodo said cheerfully "Look heres Madalliane, Esmeralda, Zephyr, Phoebus, the baker, the town crier, Frollo and me"

"These are adorable" Maria said, smiling as she looked at the Cassandra doll.

"I could make one of you if you like" Quasimodo offered.

"I'd like that" said Maria.

Later on, Maria left the tower and went back to the palace of Justice. She wasn't sure where Frollo was. Maria sat down on a stool and looked out along the skyline of Paris towards Notre dame. She suddenly had an idea and grabbed a scroll. Pulling out a feather pen and dipping it into the ink, she began to draw. Slowly but surely she poured her out her soul onto the paper.

She drew Quasimodo with angel wings carrying her up towards heaven while Esmeralda, Madalliane and the crowd burned in a fiery hell below.


	5. Chapter 5

THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME 3: FROLLO'S REVENGE

~Chapter Five~

A chance for Alliance

In the dungeon of the palace of Justice, Sarcoush sat alone. Having been robbed off his riches, his precious bell "La Fidele" and his wig and corset, he was now a fat, bald poor fool who was facing possible execution for his crimes as a thief, kidnapper and potential slave driver. The moonlight shone through the bars of his window and shone a pitiful, pale glow onto his face.

"So you're Sarcoush" said a cold and mocking voice.

"Who's there?!" Sarcoush cried, leaping to his feet.

"I am Claude Frollo" announced Frollo as he stepped out of the shadows, a sinister glint of madness in his eyes, his hellish red robes dragging along the floor "I trust you're familar with Quasimodo?"

"Quasimodo? That ugly hunchback?! He's the reason I'm here! Him and that treacherous Madalliane!" yelled Sarcoush hitting his fist against the wall.

"Well I can help you get your revenge" Frollo said, smiling slightly "We could join forces and I could use your minions to carry out the attack on Notre dame!"

"But you commanded soliders! Why can't they do the attack?" asked Sarcoush.

"They stopped obeying me after I died...a new wave of gypsy loving kicked in!" Frollo scowled "But I swear once those vermin are out the way, Paris will be purified once more!"

"And the bell?" Sarcoush asked, sleazily.

"What about the bell?" said Frollo, looking at him curiously.

"Well La Fidele is very valuable. Jewels on the inside. I want to sell it" Sarcoush explained.

Frollo suddenly became enraged. He grabbed Sarcoush around the neck and threw him to the floor. Sarcoush hit his head on the ground and it began bleeding. He got up and tried to hit Frollo, who simply grabbed his arm and twisted it, before slamming him into the bars.

"La Fidele is part of the church! If you steal that bell, you're stealing from GOD!" Frollo snapped "And that would make you a sinner, a theif, a enemy of God"

"B...but you're planning to kill! Thats a sin!" cried Sarcoush struggling.

"I am purifying the world by ridding it off sinners! Like God did when he sent the great flood, think of me as Noah, think of the others as the ones who drown..." Frollo let go of Sarcoush, who stumbled to the wall "Now that we're on the same page...we can go"  
Frollo grabbed Sarcoush roughly and they vanished.

Maria headed to Notre Dame early in the morning, carrying her portrait. The city was calm and the only sound that could be heard was in the distance. It was the sound of music, laughing and singing- the gypsies. Maria grinned wickedly. Soon they'd be gone. Soon...  
When Maria got to the belltower, she entered as quietly as she could. She could hear Quasimodo and Madalliane snoring softly upstairs. Then Maria heard somebody talking.

"Can you see that moonlight?"

"Of course I can stupid! It's right in front of me!"

"What a romantic night"

Maria looked around the pillar and saw three gargoyles sitting on the ledge. And they were talking! Maria gasped and the gargoyles turned to her. She screamed and fell to the ground where she was knocked unconcious.


	6. Chapter 6

THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME 3: FROLLO'S REVENGE

~Chapter Seven~  
Kindred Spirits

When Maria woke up, she saw Quasimodo and Madalliane standing over her. Madalliane looked concerned and anxious but Quasimodo was determined and seems to feeding her water.

"Maria? Are you okay?" cried Quasimodo helping her up.

"The gargoyles...they were talking" Maria whispered, pointing at them "About the moonlight!"

"Gargoyles talking?" said Quasimodo thoughtfully.

"When I first moved in, I thought they talked to" explained Madalliane cheerfully "It's just your mind playing tricks on you".

"Madalliane can you give us a minute?" said Quasimodo kindly.

"Oh...of course" Madalliane entered the tower quickly.

"Maria...I saw the gargoyles too. But that was back when I was lonely...they really only appear to those who need somebody. Madalliane needed somebody back then and she saw them too" explained Quasimodo, he then looked at Maria carefully "Are you alone?"

"I'm never alone. The lord Jesus Christ is always with me!" Maria said proudly "I am a warrior of God!"

"Are you sure?" Quasimodo asked.

"I'm sure" said Maria boldly.

"But why were you here in the middle of the night?" asked Quasimodo.

Maria sighed then picked up her paper which had rolled off into the shadows of the stone walls when she fell. She unraveled it and showed it to him. Quasimodo gasped in horror.

"What is this?!" He cried.

"It's my vision of your soul Quasimodo" Maria said, taking it back and holding it like it was her baby "You're a good soul who has a place in heaven...that was taken away by that temptress Esmeralda! She's an evil gypsy sinner!"

"She's not! She's kind and sweet and brave!" protested Quasimodo.

"She's bewitched your mind! Made you think that all people are equal...even the sinners! But they're not! The righteous souls will be saved and the evil ones will be burnt! See? It's you and me".

"How dare you threaten my friends! They're good people who see the good inside of me! You are judgemental and mean!" Quasimodo said angrily "Leave now!"

"Very well!" yelled Maria, as she ripped the paper "But mark my words, you'll see how much of a hell these fools have made for you when I return!"  
And with that, Maria stormed across the tower and slammed the door. Quasimodo walked to the balcony and looked down sadly. Madalliane walked out slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Quasi? What's wrong?" she asked soothingly.

"She said Esmeralda was an evil gypsy. And this picture! Its you and Esmeralda in hell! She can never come back!" Quasimodo then marched off.

"Wait!"  
"I've got to ring the morning bells Madalliane. I'll see you later at the festival" called Quasimodo as he climbed up the wall and through a window to the bells.

Madalliane sighed and looked at the sunrise. It cast an light orange ray across the skyline...almost like hells fire.


	7. Chapter 7

THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME 3: FROLLO'S REVENGE

~Chapter Eight~  
Frollo's memories

Frollo ate grapes slowly in the palace of Justice, watching Notre Dame carefully and listening to the bells. He remembered how much Quasimodo looked up to him and how naive he was. He wanted to go to the festival of fools but he had refused. Back then he was a parent essentially...Quasimodo's own had been murdered. At least his mother anyway, his father was locked away and Frollo had no recollection of what had happened to him.

"Back to my beautiful state" said Sarcoush, who was adjusting his wig in front of the mirror.

"So you say Quasimodo has a lover?" Frollo asked, never taking his eyes away from the window.

"Oh yes...Madalliane. She's a pitiful thing. Delicate as she may be but she fell in love with HIM. I would have thought they'd broken up by now" Sarcoush said, flexing to see if his arm fat looked like muscle.

"I see..." Frollo mumbled as he walked over to his fireplace. He looked at the ashes left over from the fire Maria had made two nights before. He remembered his uncontrollable lust for Esmeralda. It had haunted him so much...if he could kill her then he could rid himself of the guilt.

"Where is your cohort?" asked Sarcoush, as he did sit ups which caused his new corset to burst exposing his large stomach.

"I expect she is spying on the hunchback" Frollo said, looking with disgust at Sarcoush. This was seriously the best he could do for a henchman?  
At that moment, Maria entered the room slamming the door behind her. She looked enraged and upset. Sarcoush tried getting up to shake her hand but lost balance and fell over. Maria sat down at a table and began to cry.

"Maria...whats the matter?" Frollo coldly asked, placing his bony hand on her shoulder.

"Quasimodo can't be saved!" sniffed Maria, wiping the hair out of her eyes.

"Since when was he? He threw away his chance of redemption when he befriended the gypsies! Trust me on this" Frollo smiled cruelly.

"Very well...what is our plan of action then?"

"Well theres a festival on today celebrating the gypsies. I have no doubt that Esmeralda will be there. We will trap them all and burn them alive! Then we frame it on Quasimodo and stage an attack on Notre dame!" Frollo said, his eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"But you're attacking a church. Isn't that bad?" Sarcoush wondered aloud, trying to fix his corset.

"For the last time...I am not doing damage to the church itself...but the belltowers have gone beyond saving. They need to be destroyed including everything inside it" Frollo snapped.

"Very well. Should we carry out the plan?" suggested Sarcoush.

"Yes. Send your men to the court of miracles. We'll head to Notre Dame at nightfall" Frollo said coldly, before looking out to Notre Dame.


	8. Chapter 8

THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME 3: FROLLO'S REVENGE

~Chapter Eight~  
Trapping the mice in their traps

That evening, Quasimodo and Madalliane headed down to the court of miracles. Ever since it had been found by Phoebeus and Quasimodo several years before, the gypsies had to find ways of making new passageways to get into it. Rather than entering through a cementry, they had to enter through Phoebeus' home.

"Oh cheer up Quasi" Madalliane said, as she knocked on the door "You'll forget all about that woman when we're at the festival..."

"How can I?" said Quasimodo gloomily.

Phoebeus opened the door and let them inside. He was wearing a white shirt and tunic, the outfit he usually wore when he was going to a social event.

"Hi Quasi, hi Madalliane. Esmeralda will be down in a sec" Phoebeus said, shaking Quasimodo's hand.

"Hi everybody" called Esmeralda.

She ascended the stairs wearing a green dress that matched her beautiful eyes. Phoebeus nodded proudly, Quasimodo stared in shock and Madalliane walked over in amazement.

"This dress is wonderful Esmeralda!" Madalliane cried "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you. You look lovely too" replied Esmeralda.

"What this old thing?" Madalliane muttered.

"Ladies, I'd like to get there within the next year or so. Let's just say you're both looking lovely and leave it at that" said Phoebeus jokingly.

They opened the trapdoor in the floor and clambered through it into a dark hole full of dry mud. There was a line of blazing torches hanging on the walls along the corridor leading them along. Above their heads, they could hear people getting ready for bed in their houses.

"Almost there..."

Esmeralda knocked on a wooden door three times and it was opened. As soon as it was, a whole world of sound, colours and sights burst out at them. The court of miracles was a gigantic room, it's walls were unidentifiable undereath all the sheets, the tapestries and the people. They were dancing, laughing and singing. All of them were wearing colourful clothes- yellow, purple, red, blue, green and orange, just to name a few.

"Greetings!" cried the one and only Clopin, who popped up wearing his usual jester attire "Glad you could make it! Come have some food, have a dance and have a laugh!"

Esmeralda and Phoebeus eagerly followed him but Madalliane and Quasimodo held back. Madalliane could see that he was still upset.

"Oh please cheer up" Madalliane whispered as she hugged him "I know she upset you, but you realize that she's just one person?"

"She's not one person...she's a voice of people who hate the gypsies and anyone who's different...like Frollo..."

"It doesn't matter what SHE thinks, you're a kind open minded person and that's all that matters. Maria can't take that away from you!" Madalliane said boldly.

Quasimodo smiled brightly and grabbed her hand.

"Let's dance!" he cried, running towards the centre where the couples were dancing wildly.

Frollo, Maria, Sarcoush and Sarcoush's "army" were in one of the various tunnels leading into the court of miracles. The only thing seperating them was a thin cloth that hung down the wall and covered the hole. They could hear the music and laughter perfectly and could see the shadows of the people dancing.

"Send several of your men to the other exits...block it" Frollo whispered.

Sarcoush directed his men to the four other tunnels where they began their operation of locking the doors shut with heavy rocks that were large enough to hold the doors shut. When this was done, Sarcoush gave Frollo the thumbs up.

"Burn la Esmeralda" muttered Frollo as he hurled the torch at the cloth and set it alight. The fires spread rapidly and the other sheets were also burning.

A panic broke out and as people ran in various directions, Quasimodo knocked a familar outline in the fire...he hated to think it but it looked an awful lot like his master...


	9. Chapter 9

THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME 3: FROLLO'S REVENGE

~Chapter Ten~  
The Court of Death

"Ladies and gentleman don't panic! The exits are over there! Quickly!" Clopin yelled over the screams.

"Their all locked!" yelled Phoebeus banging on the door "If only I had my sword!"

Quasimodo tried his best to knock the doors in but it was a losing battle. The smoke made it extremely hard to breath and he was drifting in and out of conciousness.

Madalliane looked around desperately and noticed something on the ceiling. It was a small hole. It seemed to be a well. She could just make out the sky through it.

"Esmeralda! Quasimodo! I can see a way out!" She yelled, pointing upwards.

"Of course! The well! We need to get people up there!" Esmeralda cried "But how?!"

"I can climb up there and I'll carry you!" Quasimodo said desperately.

"Are you sure? What about everyone else?" Madalliane asked anxiously.

"I'll climb back down, now hurry!"

Quasimodo grabbed Madalliane and Esmeralda and threw them over his shoulder. He beckoned Phoebeus to climb on his back and when they were in place, Quasimodo began climbing the wall fastly. It was the most difficult thing he had ever done, the burning clothes kept falling and the fear that one of his friends would fall kept distracting him.

He reached the hole but by now he was hanging on by his fingertips. Madalliane was unconcious from the smoke and Esmeralda was holding onto Phoebeus so he wouldn't fall. Quasimodo looked up at the hole and within a second flung himself over and grabbed a brick that was sticking out of the well wall. Esmeralda screamed for a second and then realized what Quasimodo was doing and calmed down.

Quasimodo painstakingly climbed up the well but then his energy was gone...he started slipping and they were falling towards the bottom of the well- which was the ceiling of the court of miracles. Esmeralda put her foot out and managed to keep them above the hole.

"Quasi! Please wake up!" She begged desperately, as she tried to lift Madalliane and Phoebus.

"Dear I'll help you!" came a kind voice.

Above them were some farmers who were staring down with fear but determination. They pulled Phoebeus and Madalliane out, and reached in to help Esmeralda.

"But my friend might be too heavy..." Esmeralda started.

"Just grab my hand!" yelled the farmer "Before it's too late!"

Esmeralda looked back at Quasimodo who was on the verge of death by suffocation and then made her choice. She grabbed Quasimodo with her legs and then let the farmer grab her arms.

"Pull me!" She screamed.

They were pulled out of the well and dropped onto the grass. Esmeralda began coughing violently. Madalliane began to wake up. Her face and hair were covered in ashes and her dress was torn.

"Quasi?" She said weakly, as she crawled to his side "Are you okay?"

The farmer's wife began feeding him water and he then burst out in a coughing fit.

"Oh Quasi you're okay!" Madalliane cried with tears in her eyes, hugging him.

Phoebeus sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What about the others?" He asked wearily.

"I...think it's too late for them" The farmer said sadly "There's no more screams down there..."

"NO!" Esmeralda yelled, as she ran to the well and looked down with tears in her eyes "Their gone..."

"Who could have done this?" Madalliane asked "And why?"

"I...saw a shadow...it looked like Frollo" Quasimodo said "I'm not sure how..."

"You were seeing things! He is dead and that's that..." Phoebeus said firmly.

Esmeralda burts into tears and ran to Phoebeus' side. Madalliane helped Quasimodo to his feet.

"Lets go home...we need to leave now..." she said urgently, before leading him along the path towards Paris.

"That boy didn't do it did he?" The farmer asked, when they were gone.

"Quasi wouldn't something like that!" Phoebeus snapped.

"But that Frollo thing sounds fishy to me" The famer said suspiciously.

"You stay out of this...I'll get to the bottom of this for sure! The people who did this will pay!" Phoebeus said with great anger.

***  
Frollo, Maria, Sarcoush and the henchmen were out in the fields nearby. They had a good view of Notre Dame which was a half an hour walk from their spot.

"Now what?" Sarcoush demanded "We attack?"

"No you fool!" Frollo hissed "We wait for the town to hear of this and then we'll convince them Quasimodo did it...then we attack..."

"I can't believe that worked" said Maria thoughtfully "We rid Paris of the gypsies..."

"The battle is won but the war isn't over" Frollo told her "Now let us get some rest...tomorrow will be our final victory"


	10. Chapter 10

THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME 3: FROLLO'S REVENGE

~Chapter Ten~  
The Pain of the Soul lives on

Quasimodo and Madalliane felt incredibley ill for the rest of the night and were weary in the dawn. Madalliane poured out water and tried drinking it, but ended up nearly choking since it rubbed with the ashes in her throat and caused her some pain.

"Are you alright Madalliane?" asked Quasimodo with concern.

"No...I'm not..." Madalliane said, without a ounce of emotion in her voice.

Later that day, there was a knock on the door and when Madalliane opened the door, she was surprised to see the Archdeacon standing there, looking solemn and serious.

"Hello dear" the Archdeacon said kindly "Is Quasimodo here?"

"Yes he is... Quasimodo! The Archdeacon is here!" Madalliane called, before turning and walking off.

Quasimodo ran down and shook his hand with delight.

"It's so good to see you again!" Quasimodo beamed "I've been having a rotten week and I have so much to ask you and..."

"Quasimodo" The Archdeacon interrupted "I'm here to deliver some bad news".

"R..really?" asked Quasimodo "What?"

"Yes...firstly Esmeralda seems to be quite hysterical. Phoebeus told me she hasn't said anything at all. Apparently all she does is cry and look out the window longingly. It's my opnion that she's got depression" explained the archdeacon, bowing his head sadly.

"She did lose her people after all..." protested Quasimodo.

"Secondly, there is a rumour among the church goers that several of the citizens are planning to attack you tonight...they think you killed the gypsies and they are being lead along by some sort of law offical" The archdeacon put a hand on Quasimodo's shoulder "I suggest you leave Paris immediately with Madalliane and never come back...for your own good".

"A law offical..." said Quasimodo thoughtfully.

"Yes please for your own well being. Leave!" The archdeacon pleaded. He then headed down the steps.

Quasimodo turned around and started walking across the room wih great anger. He was sick of being abused by society and he had had enough. He started climbing the walls outside until he reached the rooftop. The wind blew around him and he could see the whole city...all the people. They were so hateful and unforgiving...they had tortured him at the festival of fools and now this? Why wouldn't they leave him alone?!

He let out a roar of rage and hit his fists against the ground. He knelt on the ground for several minutes, breathing in and out, as the rage ran through his body.

Later, he climbed down and walked back inside, Madalliane was waiting looking shocked.

"Quasi?! What on earth were you doing?" Madalliane shouted.

"Madalliane. People are going to attack this place tonight. You must go before then" Quasimodo answered.

"What about you?" Madalliane asked.

"I'll stay here and fight them off" He replied, carving a knife out of his plank of wood which would have become his Maria doll.

"But Quasi..." started Maria.

"Madallaine, I'm sick of those people pushing me around! I'm going to prove myself and fight for you if it's the last thing I do!" Quasimodo snapped.


	11. Chapter 11

THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME 3: FROLLO'S REVENGE

~Chapter Eleven~  
The Devil shows his true form

The night finally came and the moonlight, which usually delighted Quasimodo with it's beautiful pearly white glow, now felt like a grey nusinance. He sat on the ledge watching the lights of the houses slowing disappearing into the darkness. The only sounds he could hear was the wind blowing roughly around the tower and the pigeons flying off to their nests in the gargoyle's mouths.

"When will they get here..." Quasimodo grumbled impatiently, he'd rather just end this all as quickly as he could.

Then he sensed an incoming presence. Quasimodo looked down towards the streets and squinted his eyes to see. Although there were fire lamps in the street, it was still pitch black. Then he saw seven horses ride out into the town square and he relaxed. Only the first horse was Esmeralda and Madalliane, the second was Phoebeus and the other five were occupied by soliders.

"What are they doing here?" muttered Quasimodo, as he ran across the room and through the door. He met Esmeralda and Madalliane on the stairs. They were dressed in black.

"Quasi!" Madalliane cried as she hugged him.

"What are they doing here?" said Quasimodo firmly "I told you to leave Paris"

"Quasimodo" interrupted Esmeralda "You're our friend and will protect you from the mob. I know you wouldn't harm my people and I'm here to defend that belief"

"T..thank you" whispered Quasimodo as he hugged them.

A sudden burst of action happened below in the streets. A huge crowd of townspeople had appeared carrying pitchforks and flaming torches. Among them were the circus folk who were wielding weapons. Quasimodo, Madalliane and Esmeralda raced to the ledge and looked down in shock and horror.

Phoebeus pulled out his sword and nodded to his men to get ready for battle.

Maria, Sarcoush and Frollo came to the front of the crowd. Frollo lifted his head up towards Phoebeus and grinned wickedly, delighted at his shock.

"Greetings captain...welcome to your last battle" Frollo announced, before he snapped his fingers. The mob then burst into life and stormed towards the soliders roaring with rage.


	12. Chapter 12

THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME 3: FROLLO'S REVENGE

~Chapter Twelve~  
The Battle of Notre Dame

"Who is that?" Esmeralda asked, trying to see who was leading the attack, the sheer size of the belltower made the people on the ground look like ants.

"I'm not sure but we've got to start fighting!" said Quasimodo desperately, he handed Madalliane and Esmeralda a bow and arrow "Stay here and shoot. I'm going to help them"

And with that, Quasimodo raced off, leapt from the balcony and fell several floors until he reached another level. He seized the gargoyle and pulled himself in. Looking around, he was glad to see that all his hand-made weapons were still there. There were spikes, spears and wooden daggers. Picking them up in his arms, he turned and bolted through a door to the staircase.

Phoebeus was capable of fighting off the attackers- most of them didn't have proper weapons. Phoebeus hated doing what he had to do- killing civilains but they were breaking law and attacking him. Not to mention working for Frollo...and the question of how he had come back plagued his mind too.

"Come Maria...Sarcoush" Frollo said quietly, although Phoebeus and his men wouldn't have heard over the noise of swords clanging together and yells of pain "We have old friends to visit".

"You mean Quasimodo?" Maria asked, as they followed Frollo around the houses.

"Yes...for the last time" replied Frollo sinisterly.

Meanwhile, Esmeralda and Madalliane stood on the ledge of the top balcony and fired the arrows at the attackers. Neither had much experience with weapons and not many hit anybody. They did manage to distract them though.

"I'm not sure if this is working!" yelled Madalliane with despair.

"Don't give up Madalliane!" cried Esmeralda, nearly dropping an arrow "Just keep firing!"

Madalliane sighed and shot an arrow. It soared through the air and hit one of the attackers in the knee. He fell to the ground and screamed in pain.  
"I got one..." Madalliane muttered hopefully.

Quasimodo opened the doors of Notre Dame a little and called out to Phoebeus.

"Phoebeus! You and your men must retreat into here!" He yelled.

"Are you insane Quasi?!" Phoebeus bellowed.

"Trust me on this now hurry!" cried Quasimodo.

Phoebeus signalled for his remaining men to follow him. They charged into Notre Dame and Quasimodo slammed the door shut. With the mens help, he started barricading the doors shut. They remembered to do the same to the doors on the side of the building.

"We need to defend Notre Dame from the inside" Quasimodo explained to Phoebeus "I've sharpened these candle sticks to put them to extra use".

"Right...men station yourselves!" Phoebeus commanded.

"I'll shut off the doors to the belltower for Madalliane and Esmeralda's safety" said Quasimodo. He then locked the door and placed the key undereath the altar.

"Oh no! The attackers are...climbing up the side with ropes!" screamed Madalliane.

"We need to find Quasi!" Esmeralda yelled, as they ran down the steps.

"Hello gypsy"

"Frollo?!" Esmeralda gasped and backed up the stairs.

Frollo came around the bend carrying a sword, Maria and Sarcoush standing behind him.

"Yes it is me child...and your life is over..."


	13. Chapter 13

THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME 3: FROLLO'S REVENGE

~Chapter Thirteen~  
The final showdown

Frollo forced Esmeralda and Madalliane back up the stairs at sword point. Maria and Sarcoush entered before Maria slammed the door shut and bolted it...no one could get in or out.

"It takes me back being in here" said Frollo thoughtfully "What a waste of my time...trying to make that hunchback a decent soul...before a little siren came along".

"You ruined him" hissed Esmeralda.

"Silence gypsy!" Maria snapped.

"I should have known you were up to no good Maria...Quasi was right about you" Madalliane said softly.

"Oh how sweet, you admit a deformed gypsy hunchback was right and you were wrong" taunted Maria "Not surprising you're a theif and vermin..."

"At least I care about Quasimodo for who he is!" Madalliane snapped with an anger in her eyes that Esmeralda had never seen before.

"Silence you little worm!" scowled Sarcoush, twisting her arm "Your love for the hunchback won't save you now..."

***  
The mob had attempted climbing the towers of Notre Dame but of course had failed. They then called upon their secret weapon of sorts...the Jester. Dressed in hellish red and yellow like the sun clothes, wearing ghostly make up and carrying two flamed torches, he was a man of few words...his actions spoke for him.

He blew the fire over the wooden doors and they set alight. Inside the guards panickned and started spalshing some water over it. Suddenly the doors collapsed and the enemies poured in.

The battles continued and this time it was much more bloody. The soliders had been weakened by the previous fight and soon only Phoebeus and Quasimodo were left. They backed into the corner.

"Quasi" Phoebeus hissed "Where's your defenses?"

Quasimodo pulled a rope that dropped the chandieler. It plummented through the air and crushed several of the attackers. Their bones were broken and blood splattered all over the floor.

"Quasi look out!" Phoebeus yelled as the Jester blew his hellish flames at them.

Quasimodo rolled across the floor to one of the guard's swords. He grabbed it and hurled it to Phoebeus who cleverly catched it. And then he stabbed the Jester in the back swiftly and quickly. The jester gasped for a final time then fell onto his knees. Phoebeus yanked the sword from his spine and let the corpse fall to the ground.

"I think that's all of them..." said Quasimodo, exhausted.

"No it's not...Frollo, he's alive!" cried Phoebeus "I should have believed you...he was there with Sarcoush and some woman..."

"Maria!" Quasimodo gasped.

"Then they vanished..." Phoebeus' eyes grew wide "Esmeralda! Madalliane! Their on their own...maybe he got up there..."

"Oh god!" Quasimodo yelled as they raced up the steps and rattled the door. Quasimodo then broke the door down and they continued running up.

"Hello hunchback" snarled a greedy voice.

A sword swung from seemingly nowhere and struck Quasimodo in the shoulder, he roared in pain. Sarcoush stepped out and chuckled maliciously.

"Glad to see you've stayed well captain Phoebeus" Sarcoush said as he swung yet again.

Phoebeus ducked, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him. Sarcoush was caught by surprise and tripped. He began falling down the staircase. The stone steps caused him great pain. Blood, teeth and chunks of skin were lost. After several painful falls, he hit his neck on one of them and broke it. His body lay there, lifeless and pathetic, his eyes still retaining his power hungry urge for gold and riches.

"Well ladies this is the end" Frollo announced.

Madalliane and Esmeralda were standing on an gargoyle that hung over the edge. They were trying their best to keep their balance not helped by the fact Maria was pointing a sword at them sinisterly.

"Walk the plank and begin your plummet into hell harpies!" sneered Maria.

Esmeralda gulped and looked around desperately.

"Frollo...I beg off you to spare Madalliane...shes done nothing wrong...please" she begged.

"Don't you think you can tempt me again, witch!" Growled Frollo "You had your chance before and you let it fall through"

Then Frollo stopped talking and started chuckling softly.

"Captain Phoebeus, it's good to see you again" He said.

"What...the...how is he alive?!" yelled Quasimodo.

Frollo turned around and they could see Phoebeus had stabbed a sword into his back. There was no blood whatsover. Frollo humoursly removed it with ease and struck Phoebeus with it. He fell to the floor, surprised at Frollo's strength and blood dripped from his face.

Frollo then turned around to Quasimodo and his heartless grin widened.

"And so we come to the lost cause...Quasimodo"


	14. Chapter 14

THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME 3: FROLLO'S REVENGE

~Chapter Fourteen~  
Death strikes only twice

"You shut up! I am not a lost cause!" roared Quasimodo, knocking Frollo down.

Frollo laughed, completely unaffected by the attack and then seized Quasimodo's neck.

"I should have dropped you down that well when I got the chance!" snarled Frollo, hurling him across the ground with astonishing force.

"Drop him down a well?" Maria asked "What do you mean?"

"It was 30 years ago...Quasimodo's mother was trying to get into Paris illegally. I chased her on horseback to the doors of Notre Dame. She...fell down and died. I took the child from her and was about to drown it...send it back to hell if you will...but the archdeacon stopped me" Frollo explained, raising his sword.

"I know he was a gypsy and I know we must eradicate the gypsies frollo" cried Maria "But attempting to murder a child? He had done nothing wrong! Why should he pay for the sins of the mother?"

"There are no innocent gypsies Maria" growled Frollo.

Maria pulled the amulet out of her dress and looked at it. She looked at herself in the reflection. She looked beautiful on the outside and was she ugly on the inside? Is this what she was fighting for? The right to kill babies? Maria looked up and saw Frollo advancing on Quasimodo. A great fury spread through her soul and she grabbed Phoebeus' sword.

"Hey Frollo! See you in hell!" She bellowed.

She plunged the sword into her stomach and screamed in pain. Blood dripped and she dropped to her knees and started crying hysterically from the unbearable pain. The amulet's diamond started cracking then broke into millions of pieces.

"NO!" Frollo shouted "NO!"

His hands began peeling and chunks of his skin fell off. His bones were showing and his robes started turning to dust. His face was deprived of all colour, his veins popping up like thin vessels of empty air. He began gagging and choking, trying to grab his his hands were gone there were just stubs left. He tried to scream but ended up croaking. With a hellish look in his eyes, he turned to Quasimodo and began walking towards him, his arms out stretched and his mouth wide open.

"Quasimodo!"

Esmeralda grabbed the sword sticking out of Maria and pulled hard. It ripped out of her stomach and Maria collapsed onto the floor. Esmeralda then swung the sword and sliced it through Frollo's neck. His head flew to the ground and it's skin dissolved instantly. The body then fell down and it too dissolved quickly. Soon there was nothing left of it. The amulet turned into blood and faded away into the stone ground.

"Are you alright Quasi?!" Madalliane cried, hugging Quasimodo and crying.

"I'm okay, I'm okay! Thank you Esmeralda!" He sobbed gratefully.

"No problem" She said, utterly shocked at what she had just witnessed.

A ghostly mist suddenly appeared and surronded Maria. Then it took form and a pearly white image of Maria appeared. She was wearing white robes and was looking like her old self.

"Quasimodo, you are a good soul and everything will work out in the end" Madalliane announced.

"What will happen to you now?" asked Esmeralda.

"No one is ever sure. I'll just have to find out" She said boldly.

"T...thank you for sacrificing yourself" said Madalliane.

"It was my pleasure" whispered Maria, before fading away.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Quasimodo had finished his bell ringing duties and was eating lunch with Madalliane. The sun was shining bright and blue birds were singing. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The Archdeacon walked in carrying a beautiful flower.

"Quasimodo, there is an extraordinary type of flower growing in the gardens. Here take as my thank you gift for defending God's home" He said soothingly giving it to them before leaving.

"I've seen this flower before..." Quasimodo said "But where?"

"Wait a minute..." Madalliane muttered before running outside and grabbing something "Quasi!"

Quasimodo dashed out and she was holding the two pieces of Maria's drawing. Madalliane pointed at the Maria on the picture. Quasimodo's draw dropped. In her right hand, she was holding the flower. He could tell since it had the same small red dots on it and the blue petals.

"Could this mean her souls live on?" Quasimodo asked Madalliane.

Madalliane smiled "No one is ever sure. We'll just have to find out"

THE END


End file.
